Xy
by RioRaptor
Summary: Xy is the last of her kind and has a past hauntingly similar to Harry's. Now she must fight for a world that she once shunned to save the future.
1. The Encounter

Xy 

Prologue: The Encounter   
  


The forest was dark. No shadows moved and the usual night sounds were oddly vacant from it all. If you dared through a quickening heart and raspy breath to look at the sky you could see a full moon.   


The pack of four had never experienced such a silent night. 

The other stag, on the other hand, had. It had been around since before anyone in living memory could remember. Only the scarred creature observing silently in the darkness came close to matching it in age.   


Neither were bothered by the oppressing darkness.   


Prongs, known to most as James Potter, eyed the other stag. It was a majestic creature, towering over the other stag. Streaks of black and silver ran through its coarse coat. Old scars and giant sweeping antlers marked it as a beast much older that he was. He trusted the older stag's judgment. If the stag was calm, he himself would be calm.   


What James Potter _didn't _know, was that this particular stag was not used to being hunted.   


The scarred creature suddenly lifted its head and let out a strangled cry of warning as the scent of gunpowder assaulted its nostrils.   


The new stag reacted first, leaping in the path of a bullet aimed for the younger catching it in the chest. Prongs let out a low alarmed call and was soon gone from the clearing. A large black dog carefully keeping a thin looking werewolf in line ran soon after.   


The shadow of a small rat flickered soon after.   


A few hours later the four marauders gathered in their common room. The four schemed and joked driving away the fear of their experience in the now-not-so-silent forest. James laughed at his stupidity of trusting the stag. It was probably senile from age. His friends laughed with him.   


It was Sirius who asked the last question of the night.   


Were those _human _screams echoing as they escaped from the forest?   


They passed it of as another werewolf. How wrong they were.. 

************************************************************* 

Accio reviews! accio reviews! If you want to know whats goin on you HAVE to review! Oh and please give me feed back. Consructional and specific, thats how I like it the best! *grins* 


	2. Identity

  
Xy   
Identity 

Xy was ugly   


Her hair was brown and a tad scraggly with hints of bright orange and red coloring that were quite vibrant in the light. But that only happened when she was clean and she hadn't been to finicky about her appearance in the past two decades. 

Her eyes also, were a brilliant amber. Perfect hunters eyes maybe, but they weren't all that attractive. 

_Not at all human either.._

Xy shrugged her thin shoulders and tried to concentrate on the things she _could _change. 

She wore large bulbous gold earrings half as wide as her fist on both ears. There was also four strings of "beads" one falling in front and behind each ear. The "beads" were pale white and fell past her shoulders. 

_Thank heavens "hair wraps" were so popular.._

She had managed to grab a few odds and ends to serve as clothing. Mostly made of muslim in earthy brown tones. It suited her nature. She turned back to the natural hot spring and dove in. 

A few hours later she was washed and dressed. To the oblivious passerby Xy looked like any ordinary human. Amber eyes that had seen to much for a girl of what looked to be fourteen years and the scar on her forehead declared otherwise on further inspection. 

_Her scar..___

It was roughly shaped like an 'x' with four tiny dots close to the center in the hollows of the x's "arms". When she began studying the modern English alphabet she had found it ironic that the first letter of her name looked so much like her scar. It was a symbol of her family line's legacy and most importantly, the power of a mother's love. 

That x also meant immortality. 

************************************ 

Xy eyed the house on Privet Drive with disdain. 

Oh sure there were a lot of nice people who minded their own business and weren't half bad people at all. But Number Four practically wafted prejudice and fear. 

There was a boy there. A boy who shared a past not unlike her own. He too was marked and chosen. Not in the same way as she, but the concept was the same. And if the rumors floating about held any spark of truth, she knew he would be going through a lot now. 

_Heaven knows why I still sane after I lost Bant..___

Grief filled her but Xy did not cry. Humans cried and Xy was not human. 

************************************** 

*runs around grabbing wildflowers for Kaylin* THANK YOU!!!! you reviewed now I gots a chapter for you! Hope you like! 


	3. A Conversation

  
Xy   
A Conversation 

_He looks like Bant_

Xy narrowed her eyes and studied her new charge further 

Harry Potter was a rail thin boy with hair that would never be tamed. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar. His eyes were green not black and Bant had never needed glasses. 

_Looks like Bant my foot!___

She turned her eyes to the road and continued walking with Harry almost jogging to keep up with her effortless walk. Judging by the way he was glancing at her, he had already noticed her.. less human traits. He was also quite thoroughly bewildered. Xy didn't mind this. It had to be expected. 

"Um.. why did you take me from the Dursleys?" Harry asked trying to make some sense out of the situation. 

"Because they don't deserve you" Xy replied shortly. Her voice was quite raspy. She hadn't used her voice in many years. And the last time she had used it was when she was screaming. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Wherever you like" 

"Are you here on Dumbledore's orders?" 

"Who's he?" 

"I guess that answers that question" 

Silence for a while then. 

"So that must mean your a Muggle, I mean, all Wizards know about Dumbledore.." 

"Ptah! I don't fit in either category" 

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say your not human?" 

"I thought my weird eyes would give me away" 

"Are you a werewolf?" 

"Older" 

"Vampire?" 

"_Way_ older" 

"Then I'm at loss then" 

"I'm not surprised, there were only two of us left when humans first started to evolve" 

"Were your ancestors one of those two?" 

"I _was _one of those two" 

"Where's the other?" 

"He's dead" These words came out in a pained croak. Her eyes were clouding over. 

"Oh, you say you were around before humans?" 

"Yes" 

"Oh, well, your lookin' good" 

Xy smiled. She couldn't remember the last time really smiled. He had let her of the hook. She ruffled the kid's hair fondly. 

"Kid, you and I are going to get along just fine" 

Harry smiled back. 

******************************************** 

Review! Remember that little review button is your friend... 

RioRaptor 


End file.
